Fate Bounded Love
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: What happens after everything goes back to normal at the house of night. Will Zoey finally be done with guy problems? Will she end up with Stark? Or will she end up with Erik? And please Review. this is my first House of Night story, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone. This all happens after the Ravenmockers are all gone and everythings back to normal at the house of night.

* * *

Steave Rae had come back to the house of night.

And Erik was still teaching drama.

Stark was still a red feeddling.

I still thought that he was the best but didn't understand why it was. Erik was still mad at me for dating him. But to get back at me he was trying to make it so that Stark will get mad by me and him kissing in a play. He's having us do Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey, girl." Stark said coming up to me. "You ready for dinner?"

"I guess."

Okay, he might be the hottest guy in the school, but the only thing that matter was that he would always be there for me.

"How was your day?" Stark asked as we walked across the campus to the dinning room.

"Good, Erik thinks we still need to work on the kissing seen in Romeo and Juliet. But I think it's just fine and it's not going to get any better then that." I told him. "what about yours?"

"Good, I just wish he would get over the fact that me and you are a thing now. And move on. Why doesn't he go for one of the Twins?"

"I don't know." I said and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we walked into the dinning room.

"Do you to mind?" Erin said.

"Yeah do you?" Shaunee said.

"Hahaha, Twins." Stark said sitting down next to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Ewww!" The Twins groaned.

Me and Stark just laughed.

"What would you like to eat?" Stark asked me.

"I think I'll just have a glass of spiked wine please." I was now all for the blood. I could never get enough. It didn't bug any of my friends.

"Okay," Stark said and kissed me and got up and went to go get me my glass of wine and his food.

"So how are things going with you guys?" I asked Damine and Jake.

"Nothing much." Damine said.

"I just miss having Duchess around are dorm."

"Where is Duchess anyways?" Erin asked.

"He's always right at your heals or Stark's heals." Shaunee said.

"He's napping in my dorm at the moment. Stark is still trying to get his stuff set up in his dorm so I've been keeping Duchess in my dorm. Jack if you want to you can come by later and say hi." I smiled at him.

"Here you are, Zoe." Stark said setting down the blood spiked wine.

"Thank you."

"I heard you guys were talking about Duchess." Stark said.

"Yep, Jake misses Duchess so I was tell him that he could come by my dorm later and say hi to her. If he wanted."

"No, I think I'm okay. I see her around school a lot." Jack said.

Stark smile that bad boy smile.

I knew then and there that he didn't want to be sitting here any longer he wanted to be at the dorms with Duchess.

"You ready to go?" I asked Stark.

"Yeah," we both got up and said good by to Shaunee, Erin, Damine, and Jack and went to my dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

When we were back at my dorm. Duchess went into the bathroom. Well, Stark put him in there.

And then he dragged me to the bed and kissed me. When his lips meet mine I felt like I was flying. I was glad I was here.

I didn't care about Erik or Heath I only cared about him. I was glad to be in his arms.

Nothing else matter

His hands slid up my shirt messing around with my bra.

NO! I thought. I don't want it to go this far yet.

I know I love him but I just wasn't ready.

"Stark not yet." I said.

His lips pulled away from mine he had on his bad boy smile that made me just loss my mind all together. UGH! get control Zoey. I told myself.

"No, Stark I'm not ready yet. Not after the last time I had sex."

"That two years ago Zoey. The only way you are going to get over it is by doing it."

"Nice try, but I'm not ready. And if you think trying to talk me into it, I will bitch slap you."

"Did you just say bitch slap me?" he laughed.

"Stark it's not funny."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

I slapped him across the face and walked out the door with Duchess following close behind me.

I went down to the dorm lounging room to find Shaunee and Erin in front of one of the TV with Erik.

Erik gets up without them noticing.

"Wow." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Z?" Erik asked taking a step closer to me.

"What is it you want now Erik?"

"I was just wondering why it is that you chose him and not me?"

"Because he understands me better then you ever will!"

"What's that supposed to mean? That, what I never really cared about you enough to listen to your feelings?" Erik said very softly.

"No, you were there. But Stark. . . . I don't know he's just completely different, kinda like me." I said grabbing a can of brown pop and heading back out of the kitchen.

Erik grabbed my arm and kissed me. The kiss wasn't like the kiss when he would have me practicing in Romeo and Juliet it was like the kiss we shared in the tunles that night. I couldn't help but kiss him back.

* * *

Sorry guys for making it so that the fact that she may only have guy troubles between Erik and Stark. But just to let you know Heath doesn't have anything to do with love anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that Stark would get mad at me if he caught me kissing Erik so I pushed him away.

"Z, I still love you, and I can tell you still love me." He said

"No, Erik I don't. I belong to Stark and I'm going back to him. And you don't want to know what I'm going . . . "

"DUCHESS!" Jack yelled running up to the dog that was standing right behind me.

"So, Jack, but we were just leaving." I told him.

"That's all right." he said and ruffled Duchess ears a little.

"Come on, Duchess." I said patting my legs. She followed obedently.

I went up the stairs up and on my way up I ran into Stark. I grabbed his arm an pushed him up agenst the wall. Kissing him was like flying. Not knowing were your going to go next. It was amazing like nothing anyone else had ever done.

I was the only girl in school he ever looked at. The only one he checked out all the time. The only one he'd ever kissed. And almost the only one that he has made love to.

"What's this all about?" Stark asked.

"Less talk more walk." I ordered.

"Anything you say."

As soon as we got into my dorm door we couldn't even make it to the bed. I guess we were doing it on the floor then. That was fine with me as long as it was with him.

.......................................................................................................................

After we finished we layed there breathless. I was glad it was with him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Great, I feel like I could fly."

"Me too." He smiled that bad boy smile.

"I think we should go down stairs and hang out with everyone." I said.

"I don't want to share you just yet." he said.

"I don't either but if we don't they might think we are doing more then making out."

"But we did," He said.

"I know but they don't need to know that."

"That's true but what if they already do?"

"Then we will tell them that we didn't."

"Oh, I don't think it's going to be that easy. Shaunee will have something different in her mind and she will stick to it and same with Erin. Damine and Jack on the other hand, well you bring Duchess and everything changes his mind." Stark said.

"Well, lets take Duchess."

We went down stairs and Erik was gone and everyone was still sitting in front of the TV.

"DUCHESS!" Jack yelled again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack ruffled Duchesses ears. Damine was right behind him. Like always.

"You guys were up there for some time," Shaunee said.

"Twin your right! I wasn't even paying attention." Erin said.

"You too are stupid. Z came down earlier and then went back up there about 20 minutes ago." Erik said.

"You did?" The Twins said a that same time.

"Yeah, we kinda got in a short fight." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Z." Erin said.

"Everything is fine know." Stark said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me over to one of the chairs.

He sat down and I sat on his lap.

"So what are you guys watching?"

"Some really freaky horror movie Erik got from the library." Jack said coming over with Duchess.

"Horror?"Me and Stark looked at each other like, I don't know if I want to watch, wanna go back up stairs?

"I'm all for it." He whispered in my ear.

"We should stay down here." I whispered back.

"Yep, what's it called again?" Damine asked Erik.

"Lady In The Water." Erik said making eye contact with me.

I looked away quickly. Leaning my head against Stark's chest.

"I really just want to go to bed." Stark whispered in my ear.

"What time is it?" I asked Erin.

"2 or 3." She replied.

No wonder I'm tired. "I agree." I whispered to Stark.

"Okay, sorry we couldn't stay and watch the rest of the movie but I'm getting tired and so is Zoe so we're going to bed." Stark said getting up and grabbing my hand and pulling to the door.

When we got out side I asked him, "Wait were are we going?"

"The red feeddlings have there own dorm now and i thought since none of them are there right now that we could stay there tonight." Stark said.

"That sounds good to me!" I said grabbing Stark's hand tightly.

Again I felt like I was flying! I was happy to be with him. I was glad I'd chose him. I was glad that Erik was no longer a part of m live.


	5. Chapter 5

Duchess was right behind us as we walked into the red feeddlings dorm rooms. It was so different than what the blue feeddlings was like they had two dorm buildings into one.

We walked into Stark's dorm and he grabbed me and pushed me up agenist the wall and kissed me.

I gasped for air, "What was that for."

"Zo, I know you kissed him."

"I didn't. Forced me to."

"I don't care what you say. I still love you. And that will never change."

"Stark. I don't know. I love you too, but."

"But What. There shouldn't be any buts not after what we did!" He said.

"That's not what I mean, Stark!"

"Then what do you mean. Tell me. What is it that he has that I don't?"

"Nothing. I don't know Stark. I know he's not part of me anymore, Stark. But you, make me feel everything he never had."

"So, what is it. There's something that your not telling me, Zoey!"

"I'm telling you everything I know."

"No, your not!"

"Yes, I am. Why would I lie to you Stark!" I asked him.

"I don't know. But I just know."

"Stark, After you almost killed my best friend but you missed because you didn't want to hurt me. I thought something happened between us? I thought that we trusted each other."

"I trust you, Z. And I thought that to. But when I have a feeling your not telling me something, I'm going to try to get it out of you."

"But I'm telling you I don't know."

"It's something about Erik. Something that happened today after we got in a fight and before we did what we did in your dorm."

"All that happened was that we kissed. Well, more him kissing me and throwing him self at me."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he do that."

"Because he still cares about me."

"But you don't care about him, right?"

"No, I don't have any feelings for him or anyone but him."

"Okay," He said and then kissed me again. "You ready for bed?"

"I think so, it's been a long night." I said.

"I think I agree." Stark said.


	6. Chapter 6

When we woke up Stark was right by my side. We didn't have school today.

I could hear Stark's heavy breathing. His heart beat was uneven.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, What time is it?"

"8 p.m."

"We should get up."

"We have the day off what do you want to do?" I asked.

He sat up and kissed me. "Keep you locked up in here and kiss you tell you don't want to anymore. Keep you away from everyone else so I don't have to share you."

"That sounds good to me." We both laughed.

My stomach growled and then his did too.

"I guess we should probably get some food first." I said.

"That would mean I'd have to share you."

"No, not really. Because we can get something to eat and then bring it back."

"True. Why don't we do that."

"Okay." He said.

We both got out of his bed and got dressed.

I'd already had some stuff over here. Just like he had some stuff over at my house.

It wasn't all that different then when I was with Erik. Though Erik still need to get the rest of the things out of my dorm room that were his. But he wouldn't do it till after we performed Romeo and Julit. Which was beginning to piss me off more and more just thinking about it.

"Are you alright?" Stark asked. "You look mad."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We headed towards the dinning hall.

"Zo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Heath asked.

I looked at Stark. He nodded. "I'll meet you there. Just get me what I usually have." I told him and went off.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I thought that you all would like an update on this story so here it is. I'm not going to be doing to many updates on a lot of my stories because well I get to go see New MOON today a half hour. At 1:10 P.M anyways hope you enjoy the update


End file.
